Insatiable Heart
by BlizzardAngel
Summary: Ryo and Dee have been panters and good friends for a long time now and Dee has made himself known that he wants MORE than a friendship and partnership.
1. The Little Scheme

~~Fake and all the characters belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh. I'm just gonna borrow them for a bit! I'll return them...*Smiles sweetly and walks to Van, where it's moving suspiciously and the side door pops open with Dee all tied up, trying to escape with Ryo. I push him back in and just wink at them both as I drive away laughing.*~~

Insatiable Heart

The Little Scheme

"Do you really want to do this?" A light hesitant voice whispered.

"Hell ya! Oops, uh, yea and all you have to do is distract him while I work my magic. It'll be just fine." The oh-so-sure voice said.

"If I get in trouble for this Bik-"

"Shhhhh! He's coming! I hear big mouth!" The two figures sat huddled behind the couch while keys jingled behind the door. 

"Bikky! I really think I should do this and you do the talking. I know more than you do." Bikky turned to look at the blonde girl.

"Damn it, Cal! They're here! Shut up and just follow the plan and get the jerk's stuff before he notices. I want to do it because I screw around with him all the time." He turned back around to hear nothing at the door. "Now just get ready, he'll put his co..."

"Ohhh, this is soooo exciting! When are they coming, Bikky? Are they here yet?" A high girly like voice said behind Bikky. 

"Cal! They're-" Bikky turned around to be face to face with his prey and jumped back, falling on his bottom. "Ack! Dee!" He quickly looked over to see Cal smiling sheepishly at him as Dee was crouched, leaning forward on one hand while holding his work jacket over his shoulder. Carol noticed that his jacket was right in front of her so she quickly slid her hand inside to grab his wallet and stuffed it under her shirt. 

Bikky knew that she pulled it off perfectly and frowned at Dee.

"Don't get to close, perv! Ya didn't have to do that." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Aww, and just when they were going to walk in. I wanted in on the action!" The fake pout turned into a full grin as he stood, putting his hand on Cal's hair and ruffling it.

"DEE! That's my hair!" She sniffed and tried to fix it back up. 

"Hey, it still looks good all messed up like that." She pouted and ran towards the bathroom saying something about how hard it is to do her hair.

"Ya big jerk! You made her upset! I'm gonna tell Ryo on you and he's gonna kick you out!" Dee grinned and tossed his jacket over the back of the couch and took a step forward. 

"You think you're gonna live to see another day brat?" Bikky grinned and stood up, stretching his hands behind his back. 

"Oh, you think an old fart like you would be able to catch me." Dee lunged for the young blond and Bikky darted to his side but got caught by his shirt and pulled into a headlock.

"Well, would you look at this. The rug rat is caught and here I thought you'd put up more of a fight!"

"Shove it, moron! Lemme go!" Dee started laughing when Ryo came out of the bedroom to see the two of them at it again. 

"Dee, Bikky! We have to get dinner started. Are you going to help or continue acting like children?" Ryo huffed and marched into the kitchen where both set of eyes followed until he disappeared.

Bikky managed to squirm out of Dee's grasp and he turned around smirking. 

"Ok, loser. So you plannin' that vacation to try in get Ryo all to yourself, huh? You think I don't know you're perverted ways but I'm way ahead of ya. Ryo's worried about me being here alone and thinks that it's gonna be a bother for me to stay at-" Dee's eyes widened at where this was going.

He had planned another vacation for the two of them. They've been working hard and it was time for some good r&r. It was tough to get Rose to let them be off at the same time. The man was probably thinking about crashing their little getaway too so Dee won't get with Ryo. Oh how that Rose made him angry but most of all the little...

"Look you little snot! You're not going to ruin this vacation for us. It's just Ryo and I. Not you, not Carol, not that dumbass Rose either! Last time you surprised us and it's not gonna happen again, you got that?" Dee held a fist tight as the little blond was just looking away from him with his hands behind his head. 

"Ryo! I don't think Lai's gonna let me stay at his pla-" Dee grabbed Bikky and hoisted the boy onto his shoulder and ran to the boy's room and tossed him on the bed. 

"Come on Bikky! Please let me have this time with Ryo! Please I'm beggin ya. Damn it, last time I gave you 100 bucks and you still came! That wasn't fair on your part!" Bikky smirked.

"That wasn't enough man. How you expect a growin' kid to live off of such little money?" Dee growled and Bikky just stared right back. 

"What the hell will it take to make you stay here?!" 

"Dee! Can you please help me for a moment?" Ryo's voice came from the kitchen. Green eyes glared down at the smirking boy and turned around. After he left, Carol came into the room, closing the door and pulled out a black wallet.

"And you didn't want to do it my way." Bikky motioned her over and she handed him the wallet. "Didn't Ryo mention that he was thinking of taking you with?" Bikky nodded and searched around for Dee's credit card . . . hmm, the platinum card sounds good, he thought. Bikky took it out and stuffed it in his book bag. 

"Yeah, but you gotta come with. Just wouldn't be the same with out you to help me get Dee offa Ryo's back, Cal." Bikky smiled at her and she looked away. 

"What happens if I'm rooting for Dee?" She glanced at him for a second, seeing the glare come to his face. "It was just a question! Jeeze, I'll help ya out, okay?" 

~~*~~

AN: Please let me know what you think even if it's just two little words. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Attraction and Interruption

~~Fake and all the characters belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh. I'm just gonna borrow them for a bit! I'll return them...*Smiles sweetly and walks to Van, where it's moving suspiciously and the side door pops open with Dee all tied up, trying to escape with Ryo. I push him back in and just wink at them both as I drive away laughing.*~~

Insatiable Heart

Chapter 2: Attraction and Interruption

"Thank you Dee for washing and chopping up the vegetables. Saved me some time." Ryo said as he finished up the dinner and was ready to serve it in a few minutes. He went to turn around so he could head toward the bedroom when Dee was standing very close to him.

"Dee!!" Ryo gasped and tried to back up a step when he felt arms surround him and pull him flush up against his partner.

"Oh, I love it when you say my name." Dee's mouth dove to the blond man's neck and breath lightly over it. "Say it again." Ryo felt a hot kiss placed on that one spot and squirmed in his arms. 

"Dee! Get off! The dinner is going to burn! I-I ha..have to-" There was little movement behind Ryo and he heard Dee murmur against his skin. 

"Switched it to low, now let me switch you on." The lips attacked the yummy neck and heard a moan erupt from the throat itself. His hands went to work at the taut back and lower as his lips trailed up and his emerald eyes stared lustfully into Ryo's half lidded ones. He immediately attacked Ryo's gasping lips and his hands grabbed onto the firm bottom he was looking for.

"Mphffff!!" Ryo managed to push Dee away but only from his lips as the other man had him locked in his aggressive embrace. 

"Mmmm, baby. You taste so good. You're all I need for dinner tonight." His eyes sparkled as Ryo's face took on a deep blush. Ryo reached back to grab the kneading hands on his rear but Dee intertwined their fingers and flipped Ryo around surprisingly and had the blond man's arms crossed at his own chest and holding his hands tight. 

"Dee! We can't!"

"Mmmm, but you smell so good and you're all I'm craving for." Ryo felt a moist mouth clamp over his ear and felt his knees go weak. 

"Hey Ro! Is dinner- Dee ya damn pervert! Get offa him!" Ryo quickly disentangled himself from his partner and excused himself from the kitchen.

"You little brat! Know when children are not suppose to enter a room." Dee glared and Bikky started taking out the plates from the cabinet. 

"This isn't a bedroom, ya buffoon! This is the kitchen where people will be eating! Meaning you shouldn't be in it or someone will get sick!" Dee was fuming at this moment when Carol came out from the living room and held up Dee's wallet. 

"Dee, I found your wallet on the floor by the couch." He looked down at the girl and took a hold of it. 

"Oh, uh thanks Cal. I'll be right back, gonna change." He started walking out of the room when Bikky called out another insult to him.

"Oh and we know how many cells that uses up in Dee's pea sized brain!"

"Shut it, you stinking little monkey!"

The dark-haired man grumbled as he made his way to Ryo's bedroom and found the door not completely closed. He sneakily peered inside to see Ryo changing. The man had already changed his pants but was working on looking for a suitable shirt. A devilish grin appeared on Dee Laytner's lips as he sneaked inside the bedroom and locked the door. With a smooth creamy back facing him, all he could do was drool and he latched himself onto the body and lips full out attacked wherever they landed first, which was a shoulder.

"Ahh! Y..you n-never know when to stop!" The arms around Ryo stopped him from putting his shirt on and the mouth working over his shoulder was sending little delicious vibes throughout his body, and Dee felt them.

"Mmmm, you begged for it." Ryo tried to turn around.

"Whaa?! I did no such thing!" Dee twisted the shirt that was halfway up Ryo's pale muscular arms and Ryo found himself horizontal on his bed with his hands above his head. 

"You know you want this." The husky voice whispered above the sensitive skin near the clavicle and Dee's lips just couldn't stay away as they dipped down lower to taste the honey of one Ryo Maclean.

"I..uh...Bikky and ..Cal are waiting on din-" Hungry lips clamped over Ryo's before he could mumble out any more blather. The two of them were lost in a hot steamy kiss, with Dee's tongue inside of Ryo's mouth, playing, teasing and tasting the wonderful intoxicating flavor of the man beneath him. He started to pull back his warring tongue to find that Ryo's had snaked out for more and hesitantly went inside Dee's hot cavern. The man above the moaning blond wanted to grin at the slow approach of continuing the kiss but he also wanted to rip off all of his clothes as Ryo's tongue had taken the dominant role and dueled hotly with his slick tongue. 

'Yes!' Dee thought excitedly.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!!

'NO!' He wanted to cry.

"YOU DAMN HORNY BASTARD! OPEN THIS DOOR AND LET RYO GO!" Bikky's voice boomed from the other side of the door which caused Ryo to freeze and Dee cursed the little brat as he stood up from a very sexy Ryo with the hottest blush spreading throughout his face, working its way down his enticing neck and further down to his finely chiseled chest. 

Dee groaned and pulled the man up into one last kiss quickly before another word was said. A few more bangs and insults were thrown out to Dee.

"Shut the hell up you twiggy little... grrraaahhh!" He ran his hand roughly through his ebony locks and marched into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Ryo swayed slightly as he tried to compose himself, yet again from another one of Dee's hot aggressive advances which was yet again disrupted by the boy outside the door. 

"It's okay Bikky, I'll be out in a minute." 

"Yeah, I heard the pervert retreat into the bathroom. Me n' Cal are waitin' in at the table, dishes are set up too."

"Thanks Bikky. I'll be out in a moment." Ryo walked over to the bathroom and heard little mumbling obscenities but it died down. 

He felt bad that they were interrupted but Ryo didn't know what exactly he wanted from Dee. That man could probably make any person, be them man or woman, weak kneed and have no other thoughts but the pleasure that gorgeous man was giving them. Ryo tried to resist the handsome seducer but Dee was just push, push, push until he had what he wanted and for a full year now it was all about him. Ryo. Ryo knew it but he is straight! He checked out women . . . Ryo stopped that train of thought. When was the last time Ryo decided to try to check out a woman? Why was everything always focused on Dee? 

Ryo did not notice the lapse of time that he stood there but when he glanced at the bathroom door again, it opened to find a surprisingly wet Dee with a green fluffy towel wrapped around his narrow hips. Ryo found his eyes roaming the incredibly fit body of his partner and he could not stop himself. 

Dee stared at Ryo and noticed his eyes haven't met his yet. He knew what the blond man was looking at and it turned him on immensely. Dee wanted to take advantage of this little moment and the second he saw a blush creep over his partner's cheeks, he took several quick steps forward and lifted Ryo's face to his, staring into Ryo's dark eyes, watching the embarrassment of the situation dawn on him.

"No," Dee said smoothly. "Don't realize what's happening. Just like what you see and take advantage of what you want." He figured that Ryo could be as evermore dominant as he can so he snatched up Ryo's left hand and placed it on his chest and his right hand to rest on his ass. Dee grinned and Ryo gasped in surprise but that sound was quickly quieted by the nearly naked man as his lips crushed into Ryo's. 

Dee couldn't help but moan as Ryo's hand slid down slightly from where he put it and it brushed over his nipple. He guided that hand to feel him, to find every dip, every crevice. He felt the hand on his rear move to his hip and the other hand slid over to his back, but that was fine as his arms were around Ryo, massaging and caressing the same. He could never get enough of this man and how sweet he tasted. 

Ryo's mind was going to mush as his body demanded the attention that it wanted. His fingertips wanted to dance over every inch of skin of the other man, his lips wanted to continue to kiss forever but when the time came that his lungs demanded air, his mind came back with a vengeance and forced the thought of Bikky and Carol, who were WAITING for him and Dee to come eat. 

Parted mouths pulled away from one another as hot breath was felt on sensitive and swollen lips. He wanted this and he knew that Dee did to, had known for a long time. 

"Dee . . ." Emerald eyes flickered in acknowledgment. What did Dee understand? 

Dee pulled away and sighed audibly, licking his lips and tasting what more he could have of Ryo that lingered sweetly on his lips. They were waiting and he knew that Ryo's mind just pleaded that they go and eat before Bikky gets upset and causes a huge mess about this. He was only suppose to spend the night, nothing more. The next day was work then back to his lonely apartment, unless he could find another thing that they could do after work. 

"Hey, you think you could loan me some sweats for sleep?" In all honesty, he wouldn't need them when they went to bed. He would only take them off and sleep in his boxers like he always did. 

He walked over to the corner of Ryo's room to retrieve his underwear and slid them on and underneath the towel before removing the towel to dry his wet hair and the water that started to escape down his skin. 

Dee turned around to see Ryo and his famous blush again. He must've been watching. He couldn't help but smirk at that thought. Ryo wore his expressions on his face and he didn't have to say anything to convey what he was feeling. That was why he never took anything too far. Ryo always looked at him like he was afraid and he hated that look. He wanted Ryo to push him away if he did not want it but he never did! That frustrated the hell out of him. Why did Ryo let him do all this if he insisted that he was 'straight' when clearly Ryo liked it when Dee kissed him and touched him so intimately? He loved the little cat and mouse game sometimes but other times it was hard on his emotions and made him tired of doing it countless times again. 

Ryo handed him a pair of black silk pajama pants. He remembered when Ryo wore these. They fitted his form nicely but Dee was just a little bigger than his partner so it would be..snug. 

"I'm going to the kitchen to start dinner." Ryo turned and left Dee in the middle of his bedroom and Dee just slid into the pants and grabbed a shirt to throw on before heading out to the table. 

Dee continued his way and heard Bikky mouthing off about him. It was the same things that the little brat always said about him but Dee was getting the feeling that those words might be getting to Ryo and he hoped that they hadn't. He prayed that they're not swaying his decision . . . but then who was he fooling? 

~~*~~

AN: I hope you guys are liking it so far. I only have a few chapters done ahead of this and I'm juggling between 3 other stories so it was stupid of me to just start another story but, eh, tell me you guys like this a lot and I'll keep writing! Review for me please!!!!!!

BlizAngel


	3. Indecisiveness

~~Fake and all the characters belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh. I'm just gonna borrow them for a bit! I'll return them . . . *Smiles sweetly and walks to Van, where it's moving suspiciously and the side door pops open with Dee all tied up, trying to escape with Ryo. I push him back in and just wink at them both as I drive away laughing.*~~

Title: Insatiable Heart

Pairing: Dee x Ryo  
Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, Humor, Action, Romance Angst, 

Language, more can be added . . .   
Rating: NC-17  
Reviews: Most Definitely! Please leave as many as you like!!!

Insatiable Heart

Chapter 3: Indecisiveness

"Ya know, Ryo. I think that you shouldn't let that dork weasel his way into our lives. He only wants you for one thing and he'll keep coming back until he gets it. I only believe that that jerk is gonna use you. You shouldn't let him get to you like you do."

"Bikky, Dee is my partner and also my friend. I can't just push him away and I like his company. Why do you dislike him so much?" 

Dee stood in the door way as Bikky and Carol were already munching on their dinner as Ryo had served them and Ryo was fixing up their plates.

"The guy is bad news! Can't you see it? All he does is paw at you! Plus Dee is stupid."

"The brat needs a beating." Dee finally said, announcing that he was there, leaning up against the kitchen door frame. 

"Dee!" Ryo said surprised but the said man just walked in and grabbed his plate that was sitting on the counter and sat in his seat. 

"Bah! I think I'm gonna barf." Bikky wheezed, holding his stomach after looking at Dee for a few seconds. 

"Well don't do it over here!" Carol replied as she pushed the blond's head in the other direction with distaste since she was trying to eat her food. Ryo sat down next to Dee and leaned over to Bikky.

"Are you feeling all right there, Bikky?" Ryo heard Dee snort and Bikky glared up at him.

"It's the pervert."

"How about the brat."

"At least I don't go pawing at everything that walks to get laid!" 

"Bikky!" Carol and Ryo said in unison.

"Yea, but I don't-" Ryo clamped his hand over Dee's mouth before another word was spoken.

"Not another word from both you! I honestly can't understand why you insist on ripping each other apart with all these insults. Why can't you two just get along? I would like to have dinner with everyone without a fight breaking loose. Is that so much to ask?" Ryo removed his hand from Dee and started to chew at his food.

"Fine then, Cal and I will just go to her place since me and the jerk can't coexist." Bikky shoveled some food into his mouth and Carol just remained quiet. Ryo looked over to the small blond.

"Do you know if that would be all right with Carol's mother?" The girl nodded his response instead.

"Mom said that he was more than welcome to stay. He's usually polite around her but that's only because he doesn't have to stay around her for more than a minute or so." Cal pushed her plate away, indicating that she was done and was just going to relax a little at the table.

"I see. Well, I suppose that is fine. Make sure you have your things so you can go straight to school in the morning but you have to remember to call me before you leave, understand?" Bikky nodded and wolfed down the rest of his food and stood, grabbing Carol plate and his own and headed to the sink. He was going to start washing them but Ryo told him to leave them.

"Don't worry about the dishes Bikky. I'll get to them as soon as I'm done eating. Go have fun and make sure you go to bed on time." Bikky grinned at Ryo and thanked him quickly before running off to his bedroom and grabbing his things. He said good bye to Ryo and started for the door. Next in line was Carol.

"Thank you so much for dinner, Ryo. Have a good night. You too Dee!"

"Goodnight Carol."

"Night Cal." Dee said then sulked into his chair and continued to eat his food slowly. Ryo heard the door close and he turned his eyes to his partner.

"What's wrong Dee?" He continued eating but when he got no response, he glanced back to Dee to see him staring at him.

"Do you believe what Bikky is telling you?" Ryo raised a golden brow at the question.

"What are you talking about? What is he telling me?" Ryo stood up from the table and put away the leftovers in the refrigerator and started to wash the dishes while Dee was watching every move that he made.

After a moment, Dee stood up and dumped whatever he had left on his plate in the trash and moved to stand beside Ryo. Since the other man had his hands in the water, he figured he would dry the dishes and he started on his task.

"I mean what he tells you about me. When he says that all I want is to have sex with you and leave because that's all I'm good for." Ryo heard the tone of voice that Dee was using and wasn't liking it one bit.

"Dee I have my own thoughts on what I think of you and I know what Bikky thinks about you too. I'm not going to let a little mind like his persuade my decisions about you." Ryo finished washing the last dish and dried his hands as Dee continued to work at the last remaining ones.

"So when he says that, you don't think what he could be saying is partially true?" Ryo turned to face him and started straightening up things when there was nothing that really needed to be straightened up...

"Dee you should not worry what Bikky says, he's just a kid who likes to pick fights with you." Ryo said nonchalantly as he wiped at the counter top. Dee finished and whirled around, walking up to Ryo and turning the other man around.

"I know you care a lot about Bikky. He's practically your son and I know you will do whatever you think is best is for him and that might be the thought that he should have a mother and not two fathers." Ryo's eyes widened but Dee continued. "I know you still think that you're straight but I'm telling you that what I want from you isn't just to fool around in bed. I want you to be with me, to love me as I do you. If you think all my advances are just to have sex then you're wrong. I want you in my life and I know that you like me too. A lot." Ryo was slowly backing away from Dee but it was hard for him to get any further because he was stuck against the counter while Dee was almost on top of him but not in the way that he would've been familiar with. 

"Dee, I have to try to sort out my feelings. I'm still thinking. You can't force me to decide what I want now when I need time." Dee shook his head and took a step back.

"I know and I've been waiting. I just don't want you to get any ideas that people like Bikky may put in your mind. Please just know that I'm for real. Okay?" Ryo just nodded and he watched as Dee retreated into the living room and took a seat on the couch. He wanted to think that he might've known what he wanted from Dee but Dee was right. He was letting people put idea's in his head. Ryo was really thinking that he was just going to use him and leave him. But he said that he wasn't. He . . . oh my god, did he say that he loved him? 

Ryo was wringing his hands while he was still in the same spot he was in before when Dee left him. 

Dee was waiting in the living room, just watching tv when Ryo came walking out of the kitchen a few minutes later. 

"Eh, they got a movie on right now. Care to join me before we crash?" Ryo glanced at the man who just said that he was in love with him.

"Um, sure." Ryo came to sit down on the couch and crossed his legs hugging one of his large pillows. It was a horror movie and Ryo was just watching but his mind was running. He chanced a glance at Dee to find him staring right back at him. The man smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Movie not too interesting, eh? Didn't find it that much interesting either . . . so what's on your mind?" Ryo froze and just stared at him. The man was unfazed by this but he still shifted a little closer and the blond man just stayed where he was, looking ahead of him. A hand went under Ryo's chin and made him face beautiful green eyes and those eyes kept getting closer and closer. He didn't dare move a muscle and he felt lips caress his own softly. They were soft and tempting. The hand on Ryo's chin traveled over to his neck and rub the skin under his thumb, eliciting a tender moan from Ryo. 

It was all so slow, so much . . . love. Ryo wanted more. That was what his body was telling him and that was why Dee was surprisingly lying on his back with the blond ravishing his mouth, dipping his tongue into his mouth and dueling his against his tongue. It was also why Ryo's hand was running up and down Dee's side and the other hand was sliding and gripping those silky ebony locks. Ryo didn't know what he was doing now. He was just reaching on his feelings, his emotions and he was not thinking logically. 

Ryo's body was resting on top of Dee's and both could feel their passion poking each other but it seemed like Ryo was willing to take this whole relationship now one major step forward. 

Dee's lungs screamed AIR! And at that moment, Ryo's lips decided to take a detour down his neck and started to nibble roughly on the sensitive skin there. Dee was moaning, loving the feel of the man, that he wanted to be with since the moment he met him, taking him like this. His conscious wouldn't leave him alone though and after he was sure that Ryo had left a mark on his neck, he gently pushed Ryo up. They were panting hard. Never had it gotten that hot and heavy before and he could see what it had done to Ryo. The sight of the man looking like how he did before him made him moan lightly in his throat. His lips were swollen red from the long passionate kiss they shared. His shirt was wrinkly, his hair disheveled and not to mention the prominent bulge that was in his pants. Why was he stopping this man from taking him and kissing him some more? Oh, right. His conscious. 'Fucking Asshole!' Dee thought nastily. 

"Ryo." He sounded so out of breath and he didn't blame himself. He had not been with someone for over a year. God, it has been so long since he last made out with anyone. 

"Dee." Ryo whispered huskily and the other man wanted to beat himself up for stopping. He was quickly losing the reason why he was stopping himself from this beautiful bliss.

"Ryo, Jeeezus. That was fucking hot! You don't know what I want to do to you right now. You don't know . . . " Ryo was starting to regain his surroundings and his situation as his breath was returning to him. "I want you but are you sure? Do you know what you feel for me? Do you know..." He swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat as Ryo diverted his eyes from him and ran a hand through his blond tresses. 

"Maybe it's time to go to bed." Ryo stood up and quickly walked to the room. Dee was stunned from that sudden retreat but he hopped up and made it to the bedroom before the door was closed and lock...

"Ryo." The man was taking off his shirt and wiggling out of his pants only to find a pair of white silky pj pants and slipped them on. He turned around and blushed. 

"Dee . . . " Dee shifted from one foot to take a step forward.

"Aww, so does that mean I get the couch?" 

"Oh. Um, no. I suppose not. There's no reason for you to sleep on something uncomfortable when we have work tomorrow. You can sleep in my bed." Dee grinned and watched as Ryo scooted in underneath the sheets and Dee went to the same side and hoisted a leg over the other man's legs. Dark eyes snapped up to his own as Dee raised his hand to cup the blond's cheek and lowered his mouth to Ryo's and kissed him softly. 

"Good night Ryo." He moved away before he could really get his partner nervous or something. Dee settled in on his side and there was slight rustling as Ryo got comfortable too. Before Dee drifted off to sleep, he heard a soft voice.

"Sweet dreams, Dee."

~~*~~


	4. Are You Serious!

Fake and all the characters belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh. I'm just gonna borrow them for a bit! I'll return them...Smiles sweetly and walks to Van, where it's moving suspiciously and the side door pops open with Dee all tied up, trying to escape with Ryo. I push him back in and just wink at them both as I drive away laughing.

Insatiable Heart

Chapter 4: Are You Serious?!

"DEEE!"

_'Oh no...'_

"_Oooh, _DEEEEEE!"

Dee quickly searched around him for somewhere to hide when he spotted Drake Parker chatting animatedly to Ryo. He did what he had to and yanked the surprised man away from his conversation into the oncoming collision course.

"Wha!?" Before Drake could realize what was going on, JJ plowed himself onto the blond and they crashed to the ground in a squirming heap. Dee ran over to his partner and hid behind him, taking a peep over the man's shoulder to witness Drake begin to shove JJ off of him and let out a long stream of obscenities that raised the brow of both Dee and Ryo.

"What are you doing?" Ryo questioned his partner as he continued to hide behind him.

"You're doing great, they haven't seen me yet." Dee whispered inconspicuously, acting like Ryo volunteered to hide his partner.

Ryo rolled his eyes as he felt Dee gripping his shirt from behind. He started walking away, feeling the dark-haired man tug on his shirt then voiced his agreement with him.

"Yeah, we should go so we won't get into any trouble." Dee stealthily crept around Ryo, walking backwards so he wouldn't be spotted. He was still eyeing the two men as Drake was fussing over his headache and JJ definitely did not help and that Dee _caused_...

"Hmp! What's this _we_ business? There _is_ no we." The cute, adorable and irresistible big-eyed look was on his partner's face and Ryo just looked away.

"Ryooo! You're so mean to me! After all I-"

There was a sudden gasp around the room and Ryo turned back to see his partner slowly turned around to find out what he had bumped into. What he discovered when he did turn around made a nice lump form in his throat.

There the chief was sporting a huge stain of coffee on his shirt and pants and green eyes glanced over to see the very LARGE cup of coffee he was holding.

Ryo couldn't look and covered his eyes with his hand, but then he couldn't not miss what was happening so he split his fingers and peered through them to watch the embarrassing scene.

Dee smiled sheepishly and the death glare that the chief was sending him made him cringe.

"LAYTNER! MACLEAN! OFFICE! NOW!!" The angered man stormed into his office and Dee slowly turned around knowing that his partner was going to be pissed that he got him in trouble too.

The said man was glaring at Dee with his arms crossed over his chest and Dee immediately started to apologize.

"Ryo, I'm sooo sorry. It wasn't your fault! I know and I will make that loud and clear when we go in to see the chief… k, my-all-time-favorite partner?" Trying to sneak by some praise did not help the situation much as Ryo just walked by him but Dee was still promising things that he would do to make it up to him.

As they entered the office, Dee quieted down and they noticed that the Chief had changed into a different shirt and was currently wiping down his pants.

"Sit." Was the command and they followed it well, settling themselves in the two chairs in front of his desk. Ryo stared at the older man a little worried as what their punishment was even though the accident was not caused by him.

"Sir, I'm really-"

"Can it, Laytner! I have an assignment for you two that needed to be done for some time. Commissioner Rose needed someone to do the job and your," he glanced to Ryo. "bozo partner just volunteered you both." Dee groaned and Ryo sighed in displeasure.

The Chief took out a pen from his drawer and scribbled something down on the little paper before thrusting it towards Ryo.

"Here, take his memo and give it to Rose. He'll give you further instructions. Now get out before I think of something else to give to you, especially you, Laytner."

The two men stood and quickly left the office before they heard the man rage about his pants and how it looked like he pissed on himself. Dee couldn't help but chuckle at the situation, but the glare he received from Ryo made him gulp and shut up.

They walked over to Commissioner Berkeley Rose's office and knocked, hearing an invitation, they opened the door together and Ryo caught the man's surprised face to see them both enter the office.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, gentlemen?" The other man asked as he watched Ryo and Dee sit down in front of him. The dark-haired man looked at Rose then glanced to Ryo and motioned him to give the commissioner the memo.

"The Chief told us to give this to you." Ryo said as he leaned forward to hand the paper to Rose. The man took it and examined the paper for a moment before raising one golden brow.

"You two are taking this job? What of your cases?" Rose asked curiously. Ryo hung his head and Dee sighed.

"Chief is making us do this, our cases are on hold for now since they aren't anything big..." Dee stared at Berkeley as the man smiled and looked as though he wanted to laugh. Dee frowned at the man, never liking his sense of humor and such, especially when it involved his sexy Ryo.

"Well, you must have really done something wrong cause I wouldn't pull our top detectives to do a job like this but-"

"Can you just please tell us what we have to do?" Dee growled, already so sorry that he knocked over the coffee and started the day off on the sour side of the Chief.

"Well, there have been many complaints regarding the file room and how disorganized it has become. Not only that but," He pointed to the corner of his office where there was a pile of forty or so files just waiting to be brought down to the room. "Those files need to be taken down and arranged accordingly. The whole file room needs to be reorganized." Dee's green eyes grew wide in shock.

"NO WAY! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Dee then realized that he wasn't joking and slouched in his seat. "You have got to be kidding! Can't you have a janitor do it or something? This is sooo not a job for me." He took an unconscious glance at his partner and stuttered out, "_US! _ Not a job for us..."

Berkeley snickered quietly to himself, a little sorry that Ryo had to be dragged into this but also he had found it quiet amusing to see the rival detective in a state of discomfort and in a pure, sulky mood.

"It shouldn't take too much time but I think once this job of cleaning the file room is done then you men can go home for the day."

Ryo, despite the situation that he was put in, hurriedly thanked the commissioner for the kind gesture.

Dee and Ryo were in their office, preparing to take down the files after they've taken off their suit jackets so they would not get dirty. Ryo folded his dark blue jacket and laid it over his desk chair and began to fold the sleeves of his dress shirt.

"Damn, I wouldn't think that you guys would have to do that. I did hear the complaints though..." Drake said mostly to himself.

"We'll if someone was looking where they were going, we would not have this problem." Ryo said and continued rolling his opposite sleeve while Dee was following his actions.

"Awww, Ryo. You know you could've said something. You were looking in that direction."

The blond snapped in his direction.

"You're putting the blame on me now?"

"Uh oh, Dee's sleeping on the couch toniight." Drake snickered.

"Shut up, Parker." Drake frowned and shot back,

"Well you deserve it, jerk!"

"For what? Is this pick-on-Dee day?" Dee sighed as Ryo ignored him.

"You threw me in front of that wild man, who goes crazy whenever you grace his presence. If you didn't notice, I got plowed into." Drake threw a pen at Dee as the other man started to gather the files in a steadier pile.

"Oww."

"Yea, just imagine that one hundred times harder and you'll get JJ on the rampage." Dee sighed.

"Trust me, I went to the academy with him... and now I work with him. You don't know how many times I got plowed by him. Couldn't you just have done me that one little favor?" Drake huffed and noticed that Ryo was picking up his files, ready to head out.

"Your partner is about to leave you."

Dee turned around to find Ryo already walking out the door.

"Ryo! Wait for me." The dark-haired man turned and quickly gathered his files and rushed out of the room to follow behind his pissed partner.

_'Awww, what did I do to deserve this punishment? This is **not** going to be a good day.'_

As the two men stepped out of the elevator, they had to make a right and head over to the door that would lead them into the dark, musky file room. Why couldn't they have gotten a better, NEWER building when they left the

Bronx's precinct. Instead, they were stuck with this little, old building that, for one, previously occupied the 19th precinct and second, it was attached to the side off one much larger building. One glance at the place for a second and you would never think that it was the _new_ 27th precinct. Oh no.

Descending down the creaky old stairs, the pair felt the sudden dampness that would belong to a desolate basement. There were small cobwebs hanging in the corners and as they took their time down the stairs, each of them was holding nearly half of the thick files that had occupied the corner in Rose's office.

Ryo's nose suddenly tickled and he stopped suddenly feeling Dee bumped lightly into him since he was going down the stairs so slowly.

"Ryo?"

The man did not say a word but started to lean backwards and his head snapped forward in a held in the sneeze.

Dee laughed as he felt his partner's body shutter for that second.

"Bless you, sexy."

Ryo sniffled and continued his descent, replying back,

"Thank you but I'm still mad at you."

The blond heard the small whine and a little groan of reminder of their situation and who exactly put them there.

"I'm sorry! It was a mistake! You saw! Damn Chief just decided to show up out of nowhere!" Dee continued his rant as Ryo just shook his head and made a right, stopping at the door to the filing room. He struggled for a moment before he got it open and held it open for his partner. Once they were in, the door clicked shut after them and they set the files down and took a long look at the disorder of the filing room. Disaster was one's thought and awww fuck was the others.

"I guess we should pull some of the empty file cabinets from the other room and start organizing some of the files in there to make some room on the shelves."

Ryo opened the only other door, besides the one they came in and noticed the extra cabinets but also, "There is extra shelving space in here too."

"Oh fun..." Dee grumbled.

"Look the sooner we start, the faster we can get out of here and go home." Ryo grabbed a triangular shaped piece of wood and shoved it between the bottom of the door and the ground..

"Yeah, but isn't there more light?" He walked down one of the three isles and noticed a lightbulb dangling in the air. He pulled the string attached and discovered the light bulb worked. Dee went to the other isles and did the same and finally he walked out of the short isles to the one light bulb that would light up the rest of the open room. That one, of course, did not work.

"Damn."

"What's wrong?" Came a voice from the other room.

"The main light bulb doesn't work." Dee heard some shuffling around and walked over to examine the room that Ryo was currently in.

"Here! I found a spare bulb." The blond turned around and handed it to Dee. "Go see if it works." Still upset about the situation, Dee changed the bulb and found that it worked just fine.

"Ok, it's good."

Ryo came out of the room, already dirty from the dusty boxes that he had moved.

"Good, let's get two of those cabinets out here and we can shove some files in there and the extra files that have overflowed in one category."

Dee glumly looked at the short isles and glared at the files stacked up against the sides and laying horizontally with the other vertical files. It was going to take them forever to get this cleaned up. Ryo noticed the look and burst his bubble even more.

"You do realize that we have to shift all the files and make sure that they are all in correct order..right? I'm thinking we can put w-x in the smaller file room and that will give us a lot more room to work with. What do you think?"

"Yeah, fine. Just tell me where to put stuff and I'll do it."

And off they went, moving the cabinets into the larger room, filing and putting it all into order. There were some mishaps, files slipping, shelves breaking, boxes falling on a foot...which had Dee cussing up a storm.

When they were all done, working straight from beginning to end, the file room looked great; Shelves had more space and the room was much cleaner and dust free.

"Oh, I need a cigarette but I don't think I can get up." Dee said from his spot on the floor up against a shelving unit.

"I'm so tired. I'm glad that Rose gave us the rest of the day off. I don't think I could move." Ryo sat on top of a waist-high cabinet and just rested for a few minutes.

"Hey do you wanna get some chow after this? There's a nice restaurant on 5th avenue that the guys told me about. I've been wanting to check it out for some time now." Dee stood and stretched his aching muscles. Ryo stared at his long, muscle toned body before nodding.

"Yeah, it would be nice. I'm awfully hungry. We didn't even take a break for lunch."

"Well, whose fault is that, you little workaholic?" Dee teased as he walked over to the door and tried the handle only to see that the knob did not want to turn.

"Oh shit..."

"What's wrong, Dee?"

"The fucking door is locked!" Ryo jumped down from his seat and went to try the door himself.

"Well that's no problem, we can just call up for someone to come down here." Ryo replied like there wasn't anything to worry about.

"With what cell phone?" Ryo put his hand on his belt and checked his pockets.

"I left mine in my jacket." The blond quickly looked at Dee's pocket. He didn't want to be locked down here. He wanted to go home and with that thought he started feeling the front of Dee's slacks and even felt his rear to find that he did not have his cell either.

"As much as I like the attention, I could have told you that I left mine on my desk."

"Oh great! Well someone is bound to ask where we are and it's just a matter of time that someone will come down here and unlock the door." They both looked at each other and knew that _that_ possibility could very well be shot down and they could spend the whole night there.

Dee and Ryo both rushed to the door and began banging on it, calling for help and after a few minutes, they stopped and realized that no one was going to come down unless they needed a file...

"Which is fucking never!" Dee angrily slammed his fist against the door.

An hour went by very slowly as Dee did everything but sit down and be quiet. The man paced, ranted, growled, banged and finally, after all that did Dee go over where Ryo was sitting on the cabinet and sat beside him on the cabinet next to the other. Their legs leaned against each others lightly and Ryo turned to face his partner.

"Are you done now?" He smirked at Dee's antics but it never ceases to amaze him the things that he would do.

Fingers slowly pushed back dark, ebony locks that suspended over agitated emerald eyes. They darted over to his blond partner and noticed the little smirk.

"You should be angry too. That damn door is never locked. There's no phone down here. There's nothing! We could die!" Ryo rolled his eyes as the man beside him was being overly dramatic and latched onto his arm. "I don't want to die, Ryo!" Dee stayed partly leaning over Ryo with a pleading look in his eyes but the man could only sigh.

"Dee, you know there's nothing I can do. We just have to wait. I want to take a long shower and finally eat something." He threw his head back and rested it against the wall. It was taking forever for someone to come down and he was getting bored, tired and...!

Ryo felt a little shifting for a second but thought nothing of it before but now his partner was practically straddling his hips and had his mouth attached to his neck, making him blush.

"DEE! What-NO, you can't do this here! We're at work!"

The plead was unheard as the attack continued on, working those sensitive spots and turning Ryo to a mushy pile of ecstasy.

"Mmmmhmmm." Dee licked at the delicious skin and wondered why he didn't think of this in the first place. It would get his mind off of his little nicotine fit and he would definitely not be bored. Oh, far from it.

"Dee...you...ah."

Those hot lips traveled up and he stared into Ryo's dark, bottomless eyes and began panting at the erotic beauty staring up at him. Dee kissed him softly at first, drawing in the bottom lip and running his tongue all over it before releasing the reddened lip. His hand touched the front of the blond man's shirt and a tiny gasp escaped Ryo's throat, leaving his mouth open and just asking for Dee to kiss him more. Who was Dee to deny him that wonderful delight?

They kissed with passion, dueling their fiery tongues against one another and hands discovered tender skin to caress. Dee was in heaven and he could feel heaven poking him in the thigh. He pulled his mouth away from Ryo and licked his way down to his vulnerable collarbone while the blond unconsciously ran his fingers through Dee's dark, rich hair. Quick fingers had Ryo's offending shirt open and the glorious chest on display to a pair of hungry, green eyes.

"Oh god!" Ryo screamed as he arched his back, feeling a hot, slick tongue run over his hard nipple. It felt so good. He couldn't find his breath as the other nipple was getting teased by nimble fingers. The mouth pulled away and was back upon his lips, but this time, Ryo felt more than just those lips as his erection was getting rubbed on by thrusting hips.

"Ryo. You are so sexy, do you know that? Do you know that you drive me insane?" The blond panted along with Dee, who was whispering in his ear, moaning at the feel of Ryo's hot skin and his hardness giving a helluva lot of friction to his own hard cock.

Ryo was having trouble thinking but why would he want to? He was feeling so good and all he wanted to do was continue experiencing this blissful sensation. He was still at work though and at the rate, as Dee was thrusting those wonderful hips, he was going to come in his pants, and that he did not want.

"Uhhh, Dee... wait. This is baaaa-aaahhhh, ah, ah..." Dee shook his head in against Ryo's should, not wanting to stop. "Dee, I don't..want to come in, ahh!-my pants..."

It took a minute before the hips slowed and the brunet came up to snatch a long passionate kiss from Ryo, but this kiss was a distraction for Dee's deft hands as they unzipped and grabbed a hold of Ryo's hard, throbbing cock which made Ryo jump in shock. He looked down and saw an olive-skinned hand encircled around him and squeezed slightly.

"You don't have to come in your pants, baby." Dee suddenly pulled the shocked man forward and wrapped Ryo's long legs around his waist. He lifted him off of the cabinet and dropped to his knees and laid the sexy blond to the ground. "I'll be happy to take care of that for you." With that, Dee found the hard shaft and engulfed it whole.

Ryo's back came up off of the ground and shouted in ecstasy at the sudden hot, moist mouth that covered him whole. There were no intelligible words that found their way to his brain and when he tried to speak, the little devilish tongue decided to do something that made him scream in pleasure. Ryo could not handle sitting up and his back hit the floor but whimpers and groans were still being heard.

Dee could not take it anymore and pulled out his own aching member that was begging for release and as his head bobbed up and down, sucking and tasting that wonderful flavor that only belonged to Ryo, he could feel Ryo get closer to his completion. Green eyes wouldn't tear themselves away from the sight that was unfolding before them. His hand gripped his shaft in a tight hold, just that making him moan around the heated flesh in his mouth.

"Dee! Oh yes. Please... please..ohhhh..."

Ryo was boarding that edge and Dee could feel it. His body was shaking and Dee's hand was working faster and faster over his own member. It was a little difficult doing it at the same time but when he felt a hand clench in his hair, Dee let go of his own cock and found Ryo's sac and squeezed them. One thing was for sure, Ryo was no where near the quiet one during sex, even if this wasn't the complete round. Dee wanted to see how loud the man could get and his member strained for release but with his determination, Ryo was all out screaming. Dee decided to do one hard suck from base to tip and that was it for the writhing blond as his seed squirted in Dee's mouth and down his throat it all went. Continuing to milk the flesh that was in his mouth, Dee reached down and furiously stroked himself, groaning around Ryo's member making the dazed man moan aloud. Hot lips retreated from Ryo's half hard cock and the blond's dazed eyes glanced at his partner to see him stop his motions suddenly. His features questioned why Dee wasn't continuing but the brunet wasn't looking his way.

"Dee." Ryo cleared his voice and tried again, successfully catching the other man's lusty stare.

"God, Ryo. Don't look at me that way. I'm going to burst if I stare at you any longer."

"Why?" Ryo wasn't understanding why Dee was denying his release.

"You're so naive sometimes. Just look at yourself. You have that sated, ugh, that fucking satisfied glow about you and your shirt his open for me to see that wonderfully built chest and you're still half hard. You're a fucking God, Ryo; a fucking beautiful, sexy god." Dee squeezed his eyes shut and was trying to control his breathing.

"Why are you not finishing yourself?"

Dee smirked and shook his head.

"I don't have anything to clean myself off with. I'll be lucky with just a wet spot in my boxers but nothing no one would notice on my pants." Dee stood up and Ryo did too, but Dee was starting to tuck away his still throbbing dick while Ryo quickly walked over and forcefully pulled the brunet into a brutally hard kiss. He backed Dee up against the cabinet and lifted the man to sit on it. When he pulled away, surprised green eyes were staring at him as if he'd gone nuts.

_'Well maybe I have...'_

That was Ryo's last thought before he retook out that hard flesh from between Dee's thighs and started to stroke him.

The pleasure was indescribable to Dee. The man he loved was stroking him, touching him willingly and on his own accord. He couldn't stand it.

"Ryo, I...I'm not going to last. I-Ohhhh! Holy shit this feels soooohhhhh-" Dee was just riding it all out and when he felt himself tense, hot lips suddenly swallowed him and he saw a flash of white light before he was climaxing intensely. Ryo's name left his lips and after the blond lapped up all his release, those dark eyes searched for Dee's face. He smirked, finding the man slouching against the wall, panting and trembling. He decided to tuck himself back in and just wait until Dee was able to do anything.

He couldn't help but have his eyes roam over the figure in front of him and felt a heated blush rush from head to toe. Dee was one sexy man, and he could not believe what they had just did. What he had just did!

"Ryo... are you ok?" Dee was sitting up now, with a large..no, that wasn't the right word... how about a humongous smile on his face. Oh, he wasn't smiling just on his lips, baring those pearly whites but his eyes were twinkling with such passion and it was all directed at him. Dee chuckled lightly and moved forward, his hand came up and caressed Ryo's redden cheek. "Are you blushing?"

"N-no!" Came out the stuttering reply. Dee, still with that bright smile, stood up and turned to Ryo.

"There's no need to blush, baby. You were beautiful and fucking sexy as hell." The blush deepened even more and Ryo couldn't control his embarrassment.

"Dee! You're still s-sticking out!" Ryo found himself reciprocating Dee's actions and looked down to find that Dee, indeed, was still hanging out. Emerald eyes gleamed and Ryo found himself pulled into another passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Dee whispered provocatively,

"Why don't you put me back in?" Ryo's jaw dropped but before anything else was said, the door to the file room was opened.

Drake Parker was laughing his ass off. He couldn't stop so when they, he, a blushing Ryo and Dee, were walking back to their office, every person who worked there was asking him what the hell was so funny.

"Damn it, Parker! If you don't shut the fuck up, I'm going to kick your ass!" But that did nothing to deter the detective as he was heading into Dee and Ryo's office.

"Ted! Ted!" Drake made a short jog to the man, who was sitting in an empty chair along side Dee's desk. "Listen to this, man. Dee and Ryo were trapped in the file room since they went down there this morning! And they had permission to leave early but couldn't because the fucking door was locked!" He was cracking up laughing and Ryo only went straight to his desk to gather his things to go home.

"Drake, if you know what's good for you, then you'll shut up and not say anything more. If I hear one more word about this incident, and I mean _anything_, I am coming after your ass with a chainsaw. You got that?" Dee was fuming but Drake was still cracking up with a very amused Ted.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't cut anything off that's.. _hanging **out**!_" And roaring laughter could be heard along with Dee threatening the life of the hysterical blond.

"Woah, there's something missing from this story. I know there is. Cough it up, Parker. I want all details." Ted wasn't prepared for the glare Dee sent his way or how the man was standing less than a foot away from him.

"If you know what's good for you, Ted. You'll keep this to yourself and _not_ question anything further. Got that, buddy?" There was a hurried nod and Ryo sighed.

"Dee, let's just go. I wanna get out of here. I'm tired."

"I bet you are." Drake replied snidely and felt a hard slap at the back of his head that had him crying out. He watched Dee walk by and gather his things, still giving Drake and Ted his death glare.

"Bye guys." Ryo said quickly before leaving the office. Dee just grunted and when he stepped outside his office, an uproar of laughter flooded out and it took all of Ryo's strength to keep him back.

"DEE!"

"JUST YOU WAIT, DRAKE! JUST YOU WAIT!"

When the two detectives stepped into the elevator, Ryo mumbled something softly and Dee jumped on it instantly.

"What did you say?"

"I said if you would have just made yourself presentable, none of this would have happened." Ryo said nonchalantly.

"OH, so now it's MY FAULT!? This would _not_ have happened if that fucking door did not lock!"

"Whose fault was it in the first place that we were even _sent _down there?" Ryo smiled and watched Dee's jaw drop.

"Actually," Dee grinned. "It's yours."

Ryo turned around and glared at Dee.

"Don't you try to blame this on me, Dee Laytner!"

"You should have been watching where you were going!" It was this time that Ryo's jaw dropped, staring disbelieving at the smug Dee and how he managed to turn his teasing around on him. Dee took this chance to gather the blond in his arms and kissed him senselessly.

_'It didn't turn out to be **that** bad of a day.'_


	5. Following the Lead

Fake and all the characters belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh. I'm just gonna borrow them for a bit! I'll return them...Smiles sweetly and walks to Van, where it's moving suspiciously and the side door pops open with Dee all tied up, trying to escape with Ryo. I push him back in and just wink at them both as I drive away laughing.

Insatiable Heart

Chapter 5: Following the Lead…

"Are you sure you got the correct information? This lead was already on a thin thread…"

Dee did not even glance over to his partner, angry that he didn't trust his judgment.

"Will you just hang in with me here, Ryo? I didn't make this decision off the whim." Though many decisions Dee did make was on pure gut feeling…

They drove to this old warehouse that was used for storage. It was virtually abandoned but several witnesses said that there had been some activity in that area. Ryo was still lost in the case for leads but Dee found some and wanted this case done and over with. The criminals wanted were facing charges of thievery, murder and needed to be taken off the streets right away.

Dee parked a block away near an apartment building. Pulling up there was not uncommon and would not seem suspicious. Dee's emerald eyes scanned the area; everything seemed normal but from what the witnesses that he interviewed had said the description of the criminals matched.

He turned to Ryo, suddenly getting an awful feeling in the pit of this stomach. Ryo felt his watchful gaze and glanced in his direction only to be halted by the insecurity exposed on Dee's face. It was something Dee rarely ever revealed.

"What is it?" He watched Dee look away, like he was embarrassed being caught staring but Ryo now was beginning to feel uneasy.

"I…" Dee started but turned back to Ryo. "Just be careful okay, partner?"

Ryo's dark eyes never left Dee's and nodded slightly.

"You're really sure about this aren't you?" Dee nodded and pulled out his gun.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow. It's getting dark." Dee checked the bullets and reached for the glove compartment to retrieve an extra clip, making a total of four magazines in his possession.

"No and take another clip just in case."

"Dee, I have two guns on me. I think I'm okay."

"Please," Ryo sighed. It wasn't often that Dee begged him and felt this insecure. Wasn't it always his job to be cautious?

"Alright." He complied to his partners wishes and they stepped out of the car.

The wind blew lightly and the bottom of their trench coats billowed behind them as they casually walked across the street.

Ryo was prepared, watching everything around them, eyes darting to the shadows. Dee glanced down the alley way right before the warehouse and motioned Ryo to follow.

"Keep alert. I told headquarters that if we don't report to them within twenty minutes, they are going to send backup."

Dee nodded, already knowing this information but it was nice hearing Ryo's strong voice right now. He tried to squash that feeling of unease but it wouldn't disappear. The things that these guys have done were terrible and though Ryo knew all that they have committed, Dee knew better than he did about the street gangs and such that were out there. As he was growing up, he heard something about this gang. Something about a man named Norris but it was never pursued nor followed in by any detectives. They have their warrant for the place, everything was set and now it was just the matter of finding something for them to continue on the lead and land them to the gold.

His eyes stared into Ryo's deep onyx eyes. He almost couldn't make them out in their dark settings but nevertheless, Ryo was always something wonderful to gaze upon.

"Dee, don't you think we should head over there now?"

"Yea, we are. I just wanted…" And Dee lifted his hand to cup Ryo's face and bring it forward but the other man pulled away.

"What are you doing? We are a very dangerous setting and possible murderers running around and you want to kiss?" Ryo asked incredulously.

"Yes." Dee said firmly. And he pulled Ryo forward and quickly planted his lips on his partners. Though Ryo was going to protest, the kiss immediately eased to being soft, chaste and basically an innocent touch of lips. Ryo felt his face flush slightly but enjoyed the soft caress. Dee's hand found its way inside of Ryo's silky hair and slowly smoothed down to the side of his face. Dee pulled away and Ryo was left licking his lips and the lingering taste of his partner. There was a moment that seemed so long to them that they stared at each other but it was only a matter of seconds before Dee got into gear.

"Let's go."

They walked out and stealthily reached the large dark building. Dee found that there were several entrances but also a broken hole in the wall. They had to crouch slightly to get in but once they did, it was almost pitch black. Darkness had seemed to envelop the sky in the matter of seconds not helping their vision any and the floor creaked where they stood. The wood could have been weak and perhaps there were some holes that they could not make out.

Ryo placed his hand on Dee's shoulder and pulled him near to whisper in his ear.

"This is very dangerous. There could be holes in the floor that we can't see. Watch your footing."

He felt the collar of Dee's coat moving, knowing that his partner nodded.

They could barely make out the distance from them but the far-off light shining in from the street was a lot of help. They rounded some boxes, their eyes adapted to the near darkness, making it easier for them to see. Dee noticed a light and didn't doubt that Ryo spotted it too. This was the first sign that this warehouse was not abandoned.

About halfway to the room, another light came on, shining into the full warehouse room, giving everything around them a solid shape and color. Though it was a dim light, it was enough for whoever was there to get by, to see the doors to the warehouse and work in there without much problem. The two detectives crouched down behind the boxes in front of them and stayed immobile until they began to hear voices rising in volume as the men grew nearer.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dorz." One man said. "We've been here for five months without encounter from anyone."

The voice t hat just spoke held doubt of what the other man was speaking of.

"I got word that the cops are closing in on us. They spoke to some of the people who live in the building down the street."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Word gets around and Carl's mother is the friend of the woman they questioned."

Dee peaked over and watched the two men stroll through the warehouse, patrolling he guessed.

"You need to tell Norris as soon as he gets in."

"Yea. We've been here too long. I know we stayed at other places longer but we can't trust anyone really to keep us locked down. Information starts to leak." Dorz said as Dee watched the man run a hand through his dirty blond hair. He wore dark denim jeans and an off white shirt. The man beside him was a brunet with a faded green shirt and raggedy jeans.

As they continued their conversation that turned raunchy, Ryo noticed that they weren't hidden very well and need to get back up. They only saw two men but who knew how many were still hiding out in the warehouse. And with what the men said, more people were coming, including the head honcho.

"Dee…" Ryo barely was audible but his partner turned around and nodded. They turned away from the boxes to see what was behind them and found more boxes. Ryo cocked his head in the direction of the better hiding spot. They crouched low to the ground and went behind the boxes and now they were definitely out of sight.

They tuned back into what they were saying.

"Wait; let me grab the extra weapons that came in. I'll show ya." They still had the men insight but Dorz, the dirty blond, left their view. Dee was trying to get in a full picture of what they were dealing with. How many people were in the building, what were in the boxes, who was their top leader and though they had already answered some questions they still needed to find out more before back up came to arrest them. If they could find out anything else it would be a great help to find all the members and the people who have killed. Dee was focused on two more men coming out from the lit office but Ryo turned around because he heard a noise and found himself staring at the man who went to look for the weapons.

"What the fuck!?"

Dee jumped but turned quickly to find a Ryo staring down the barrel of a gun and not a moment later, a gun was shoved to his head.

"Drop the guns, pigs." Dee's eyes searched for Ryo's but he noticed the brunet was already putting his gun down.

_'Shit.'_

They jerked them both to their feet and pushed them out into the open.

_'A little over ten minutes, that's all we need to stall for.' _Dee thought as they stripped himself and Ryo of their coats and extra ammunition.

"Fancy guns there, coppers." Dorz said. "Guess we heard about you guys coming hear a little too late but you're gonna wish you never messed with us."

Ryo was forced to sit down while they tied his hands behind a thin pole. Dee watched them handle Ryo which was why he never saw the hard right hook that knocked him to the ground.

"Dee!" Ryo shouted as his partner cradled his jaw and ran his finger tips over his lip. He pulled his fingers away to see blood on them.

"Naw, not even. That didn't phase the copper one bit." The other man in the green shirt said. "He can take more than that."

Dee stood up aware that he had three men surrounding him.

"Yea, you're right." Dee said lowly. "What kind of hit was that? I bet a little girl could punch better than you."

Another hard right with a fist finding its way to his stomach had Dee grunting painfully. All three men started to beat on the detective.

"Stop. Do you realize what this is going to do to you?"

Ryo tried stopping them as he tried to also stall for their back up but the man next to him decided to answer his question.

"This will do nothing detective because by the time we're done with you, you both will be dead."

Dee screamed in pain as his body collapsed to the ground and barely moved. His body felt weak to him but he managed to push his upper body on his arms and the men around him thought it to be entertaining.

"Wow, you still can move? We were beating on you for a while. This arm," The man said as he nudged Dee's left arm roughly. "…Should be broken." And he pulled his leg back and kicked him hard. Dee couldn't hold in his pain any longer. Dorz walked up to him and swiftly kicked him in the stomach several times before Dee wasn't moving anymore.

"Awww, and I thought he was going to last a little longer. That was longer than anyone else we ever beat. Wow, guys a new record. Copper lasted several minutes." They laughed but the man was not done. "He's no fun anymore but we do have pretty boy over there."

"..n-no..." There was a small voice. "You're not done with me." Dee wheezed as he struggled to get himself standing on wobbly legs. His arm hung loosely at his side and bruises and blood marred his beautiful face. "Before you get to him, you have to finish me, don't you?"

"Ah, now that's the fighting spirit. Wow, I really like you man. Giving me more fun but I believe one more hit and you'll go down." The amusement was in his voice but the way Dee was staring at him, even if one eye was almost swollen shut, was slightly intimidating.

"Dee, stop!" Ryo tried but the man didn't listen to him.

"Hush there, fruitcake. I wanna have fun with my energizer bunny."

Dee grinned, it was painful but he managed.

"Don't think you're all that. I've had worst beatings than this." The man's face twisted to anger.

"Well I'll fucking make sure that this ranks as you're top beating of all time!"

He went after Dee and launched a punch that Dee somehow managed to block and landed a solid punch in his opponents face with his right fist. Dee was glad that he could gather enough strength to deliver that punch but that was all he had left. The thug stumbled and growled angrily as his lip bled.

"You're going to pay for that, bitch."

"I thought bitches were people who needed other guys to help them fight."

"Get him." The man said menacingly. And Dee spun to parry one blow but with two men fighting against him and one of his arms rendered useless, their blows landed solidly.

Ryo was trying to work his restraints as fast as possible. They didn't tie them correctly so Ryo finally managed to slip his hand out and watched as Dee couldn't stand any longer and dropped to the ground battered and bloodied.

"Heh heh heh heh. You were fun copper but play time is over for you." And Ryo's eyes widened as the man pulled out a gun and began to direct it at the immobile figure on the floor.

Without really thinking about it, Ryo reached for his ankle and withdrew that second gun he had and shot the man once in a killing blow to the forehead. The gun fell and so did the thug.

He shot the other three men as he jumped up behind some boxes. He kept shooting at them to keep their attention drawn on him. If someone was smart and wanted them dead they would have aimed for the easy target on the floor. Ryo found a man running across his sight and shot him somewhere in his shoulder. He went do with a cry.

"Don't do anything else, Mclean." Ryo paused at the new voice. "Your partner is lying on the ground here and you're willing to shoot up my men without protecting him?"

"All right!" Ryo said. "I give up, just don't hurt him anymore." Ryo was nervous. It should have been time for the force to be there by now. He tried to fumble with his cell and called the force.

"27th precinct, this is Ted-"

"Ted! Send a force down now! Dee and I are caught. Dee's hurt badly and-"

"Come on copper. Drop that gun or your partner is going to get it."

"Ok, I'll slide my gun out." And Ryo turned back to the phone. "There's a hole in the back, sneak in and help us out! We're going to die if you don't come now." And while he said this he slid his gun out in the open.

"We don't have all fucking day, detective."

"Now!" He whispered harshly in the phone before putting it down and walking out with his hands raised in the air. He looked down at the ground where his partner lied and hoped they didn't kill them; hoped that they had enough strength to last until help had arrived.

* * *

Ted jumped out of his chair and left the phone off the hook.

"Rose! Rose!! Chief!" He yelled and had the attention of the whole office. Both men he called for were out of their office and looking to see who called them. They saw Ted running towards them.

"Dee and Ryo got caught at the warehouse. The case they were working on with the killers! They're going to die if we don't hurry now. Ryo said that Dee was hurt badly and I heard him giving up his gun."

Rose ran to his office and came back with his coat and gun.

"Ted, Drake, JJ!" Drake and JJ came out of the office in the matter of seconds.

"Gather the emergency police unit and lead them to the warehouse now."

"Ryo left his cell on…" Ted said.

"Can you hear anything?" Rose said as he walked toward Ted to grab the phone.

"There's something but hard to make out." Rose grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. For all he was worth, he could barely make out what was being said because of all the noise in the office.

"QUIET!!" He yelled sharply after he put his hand on the receiver. The whole office went dead silent as he put the phone back to his ear. There was some laughter and thumping.

_"Kick that fucking pig's ass! Too bad your buddy is dead; too dead to help you."_ There was a loud yelp of pain and Rose knew that was Ryo.

* * *

Ryo was on the ground next to Dee's body. They punched and kicked him everywhere and his body ached all over. It was almost coming to the point where he was growing numb to the assault. His ears ringed from all the chanting. It seemed as while he was getting pummeled by four guys, more and more thugs were entering the warehouse. Ryo opened his eyes to see his partner, unconscious. He reached out a bruised arm and laid his hand on the man's neck. He had to know. Dee was a tough guy and he let out a shaky breath of relief. Dee was still alive but his pulse was weak and his breathing was shallow.

"Dee…" He barely whispered.

"Awwww, isn't this precious? You wanted to know if your partner was still alive." The man hovered above them and put his dirty hands in Dee's hair and yanked his head up in an awkward angle.

"Stop." Ryo pleaded.

"Oh? You want me to leave him alone?" This guy was Norris. He was tall with long hair pulled back into a pony tail though the sides and back of his head were shaved. He had reddish-brown eyes and those eyes were staring at him with amusement. He knew he had them and could kill them at any time he wished but he wanted to have fun torturing. "You know he got a worse ass kicking than you did. We just got started playing with you but," He drawled. "I'll think that it's time to end this show." Norris pulled out Ryo's gun that he had tucked in his pants.

"Who do you want to go first?"

Ryo glanced at Dee, seeing his swelled face and wishing that he could see those beautiful green eyes now, to help guide him like he always did, to give him strength… but those eyes never opened.

"Please don't, I'll do anything."

"Too late." The man said coldly and Ryo's eyes widened as he moved the gun over Dee's body. Ryo jumped up as the man laughed and Ryo's body fell on top of Dee's when he heard the trigger being pulled.

Silence filled the warehouse and Ryo had his body sprawled over his partner. The blond detective didn't register any pain and no gunshot noise.

"Oops." Norris laughed with a wicked grin. "I forgot to put the clip in since the gun was taken from you."

_Click_

The sound was heard and was loud in the silent room. Ryo knew this was it and looked down and laid his head next to lover…

"I'm sorry!" Ryo cried. "I couldn't protect you. I love you."

"Die you bitches!"

A window shattered and something fell to the ground. Ryo turned his head to see a hole in the middle of the Norris' forehead. He slumped to the ground and a man came to stand in his place. He picked up the gun and it was shot out of his hands.

A door busted open and a swarm of cops surround the enemies.

"Freeze! We have you surrounded!" Ryo recognized the voice and watched as cops held their guns trained on the group that was trying to kill them. It was the same men who stole from families and killed off their loved ones. They were finally caught. He felt somewhat at ease but he still had to protect Dee and get him help. If only his vision would stop blurring on him but even as Ryo struggled to keep conscious, his mind could not stay focused and darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Ryo awoke to a white ceiling and even the dim light hurt his eyes. His mouth was dry and when he tried to move, a sudden ache spread through him in a vicious wave.

"Uhhh…"

"Well you gained consciousness faster than I expected." The familiar voice said.

"Drake." He managed out. To tell the truth, he felt like he got hit by a bus.

"JJ, you owe me lunch. Ryo woke up first."

There was a grumble but Ryo could not hear what was said. His eyes closed and an imaged flashed of Dee in the last state he'd seen of him.

"Dee?" He said worriedly. Then it clicked how awful and serious a condition his partner had been in. He shot up in bed and cried out softly from the pain. "Where's Dee?" He said breathily.

Drake stared at him with a soft smile.

"Right there."

Ryo moved his head to Dee surrounded by white. He was pale with wires coming from his chest and wrist. There was a tube of IV and tubes in his nose to supply him oxygen. There was a cast on his left arm. His arm was pushed up to make a ninety degree angle for the cast. He was hurt on his upper arm. There were bandages on his face and who knew where else. Ryo wanted to get up and do something for him but didn't know what. He wanted to cradle Dee in his arms and whisper everything was fine but it wasn't…

"How long?"

"You were out for a couple of hours and Dee is still unconscious. He was in worse condition than you were."

"I know. I saw them beating him up." Drake's small smile went grim. "Someone is going to have to take your statement. Are you up for it?"

Ryo shook his head.

"No, I…give me a few minutes." Ryo placed his hand on his head. "Is he in a coma?"

He watched JJ walk over from Dee's side and the man with the lavender hair shook his head no.

"Dee is just unconscious." JJ said as he stared at Ryo but his gaze advert to the other unconscious detective. "They said that he is healing. A lot of his energy was gone and they were glad that he got to the hospital in time for them to take care of him fully. Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"But…" Ryo was about to break. He felt the tears begin to sting his eyes as he realized how close he was to loosing Dee. "I couldn't do anything to help him. I couldn't stop them." The tears slipped down his reddened cheeks and he moved to whip them with the back of his hand…but more tears slid down.

"Please don't cry." A scratchy voice said. Everyone's head snapped to the dark haired figure on the bed. His eyes were still closed and for a second they all thought that it was in their heads that they heard the man but eyes blinked open and Dee's head tilted to see JJ, Ryo and Drake. His eyes settled on the man in bed and smiled slightly. "There's no reason to cry, Ryo. I told them. I've taken harsher beatings than that."

Ryo choked up on his tears and a shaky hand covered his mouth. Dee was okay and he was still the same. Everything was okay and they were still alive. The smile left Dee's face and he winced as he tried to move his hand to hold it out to Ryo.

He watched as Ryo began taking off all the wires and stuff from his body and stiffly got off his bed to lean against Dee. Ryo leaned his head against Dee's pillow, the sides of their faces touched lightly and he let his tears soak into the white pillow.

Drake stood up and touched JJ's shoulder. The man glanced away from the affectionate scene and up into Drake's eyes.

"Come on." He said lowly and helped JJ to his feet. They left the couple to themselves and Dee managed to move his body over a little to allow some space for his partner. His right hand was pressed securely on Ryo's back and pulled him closer.

"Get in bed, babe." Ryo pulled away. His face was red, eyes puffy and tears streaks down his cheeks.

"But…" Dee closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Just do it and give me some lovin'." A smile broke out on his lover's face and Ryo carefully got into the bed. He groaned in pain but finally settled next to Dee and he ran his hand lightly over the side of Dee's face. His fingertips brushed over the bandage on his eye but touched the skin of his cheek. Ryo couldn't help but just stare into those emerald eyes. One of his thoughts was that he wasn't ever going to be able to lose himself in them again.

"I love you." He whispered and watched those eyes lightened up in response. Ryo felt a small pressure on his back and leaned forward, closer to those beautiful eyes.

"I love you too, Ryo. I will always and I'm so happy that you're ok. I'm so happy…" Dee's eyes closed and so did Ryo's. Their lips met and lingered happily against the other. The kiss was soft and loving. When Dee moved his head slightly, their lips parted to breathe. Dee's green orbs shone through and stared into Ryo's half lidded eyes.

"Hurry up and recover." Ryo said as he snuggled up against Dee. There was a small chuckle.

"Yea, so we can go on our vacation. God, I can't wait to go." Dee felt a small pressure on his chin.

"We can definitely get an extended vacation. So let's rest now so we can get to it sooner." Dee closed his eyes along with Ryo and they submitted to their exhausted bodies.

* * *

"You better let me see him!"

"Bikky, Bikky! Chill kid! I'll bring you up to them. They're going to be okay." Drake said as Carol and Bikky walked in to the hospital accompanied by Carol's aunt. Drake walked them up to their rooms and Drake asked that they be quiet.

"We will!" Bikky said impatiently and Carol just gave him a look. Yes, she was worried but Bikky was overly worried and didn't take what anyone was saying to the heart. He was too afraid that he would loose Ryo and wanted to make sure that the man was okay himself. She didn't doubt that he was also worried because he loved Ryo…and Dee. Carol's aunt was talking to Drake while they slipped inside the room unnoticed. In one bed they both saw Dee and Ryo, cuddled up against each other.

"Figures the perv…" Bikky cut himself off as he noticed the shape the two adults in bed were in. He noticed the cast and the bandages and glanced to their calm slumbering faces.

"They must've gone through a lot today, Bikky. But they're okay now so there's no need to worry." Bikky turned to deny that he was ever worried about them but was cut short when Cal put her finger on his lips. She shook her head, her blond hair falling in front of her eyes and she pulled Bikky into a hug. It was something she needed but mostly for him. He needed the comfort and had to know that everything was going to be okay.

"Everything is fine now." Bikky smiled and hugged the girl in his arms.

"I know. Thank you, Cal." They stayed like that for a while before they walked out of the room hand in hand. Everything would be fine.

* * *


End file.
